Harry Potter, pirate d'eau de mer
by Tagadaz
Summary: Avez-vous déja imaginé votre cher petit sorcier rouge et or en pirate? Poudlard pourrait-elle être un navire? Qui sait...
1. Prologue

_**OooOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**L**'histoire se passe vers 1600, des côtes américaines et dominicaines aux côtes françaises, espagnoles et danoises (voir d'autres pays mais celles-ci principalement). Harry Potter est un jeune garçon de 11ans qui vit en République Dominicaine. Ses parents l'ont abandonnés alors qu'il avait un an dans un orphelinat de Saint-Domingue. Depuis, il vit dans plus grande misère et son plus grand rêve est de devenir pirate pour silloner les mers._

Le soleil se levait sur Saint-Domingue. Doucement, la ville se réveillait. On voyait un peu partout des commerçants qui sortaient dans la rue et préparaient leurs boutiques, des fenêtres s'ouvraient à des femmes à poitrines généreuses qui secouaient leurs draps. Mais c'était au port que l'agitation rêgnait le plus. Les marins s'interpellaient de bateaux en bateaux et chargeaient leurs cargaisons. L'atmosphère était joyeuse.

Dans le centre de la ville, les rayons du soleil traversèrent les carreaux crasseux d'un orphelinat. Dans le dortoir des garçons, les enfants commencaient à se lever. Ils étaient une vingtaine et avaient entre 6 et 11 ans. La plupart d'entre eux étaient orphelins de parents morts en mer, d'autres avaient été déposés ici car on ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'eux leurs parents travaillant sur des bateaux, partant quelques fois plusieurs années de suite. Après s'être habillés et débarbouillés, ils sortirent tous de la chambre à la queue leu leu. En passant, ils donnaient tous un petit coup sur le dernier lit encore occupé.

« - Allez Harry! Lèves-toi à l'heure pour une fois! Tu vas encore te faire disputer! »

Un grognement venant de sous la couette répondit au garçon qui venait de parler. Haussant les épaules, il sortit de la chambre et quelques instants plus tard, une furie entra dans la chambre.

« - Pas encore levé?! Allez! Debout, fainéant! Et depèches-toi! »

Elle tira la couverture d'un coup sec, se dirigea vers le fond du dortoir et commença à faire les lits. Harry, les yeux encore ensommeillé, s'assit et commença à s'étirer. Il bailla bruyamment si bien que la femme tourna la tête vers lui et fusilla des yeux. Comprenant qu'il ferait bien de se depêcher s'il ne voulait pas prendre une raclée, il se leva précipitemment, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et sortit du dortoir. Il descendit les escaliers en bois qui grinçait sous ses pieds. Arrivé à l'avant dernière marche, il sauta et couru dans le couloir qui menait à la cuisine. Un homme gros surveillait la salle et les enfants qui y mangeaient.

« - Encore en retard toi! Grommela t-il, Allez! Depêches-toi d'aller chercher ta ration.

-Oui, Vernon. »

Harry se dirigea vers une grande table où étaient disposés des morceaux de pain noir et une cruche d'eau. Il se servit un verre et prit un morceau de pain puis alla s'asseoir à la table des garçons, à côté de celui qui lui avait parlé tout à l'heure dans le dortoir.

« - Alors, tu t'es fait disputé? Demanda le garçon.

-Non, Neville, pas cette fois-ci. Dit Harry, il hésita quelques secondes puis reprit. Elle allait le faire pourtant! Elle s'est avancée vers moi, l'air méchant, elle a levé sa main en disant que j'étais une forte tête irrécupérable et que jamais elle n'arriverait à faire quelque chose de moi. Alors moi, j'ai pris mes vêtements et j'ai plongé entre ses jambes et je suis parti dans les escaliers en courant. Il mimait ses gestes en même temps qu'il parlait.

-Ouuah! »

Neville était bouche bée en écoutant Harry narrer son exploit. Il avait 8 ans, les cheveux chatains foncés, une tête rondouillarde et un air à croire tout ce qu'on lui raconte. Mais malgré cela, c'était un bon ami et Harry l'aimait bien. Il était gentil et attentioné et prêt à tout pour sortir ses amis d'un mauvais pas. Comme une fois, où se promenant tous deux au marché, il avait pris une tomate tombée par terre et s'apprêtait à la mettre dans sa poche pour la manger plus tard. Le commerçant l'avait vu et l'avait traité de voleur tout en contournant son stand pour l'attraper. Neville avait alors eu la présence d'esprit de faire croire au marchand qu'Harry ramassait juste la tomate et allait la lui rendre. Ce jour-là, il lui avait évité de passer un sale quart d'heure. Et depuis, Harry était beaucoup plus discrêt.

Ce qu'il appréciait aussi était que, tout comme lui, les parents de Neville l'avaient abandonné et qu'ils ressentaient donc la même chose sur ce plan là.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous finit de manger, ils sortirent dans la rue. Les enfants s'éloignaient par groupes de deux ou trois. Harry et Neville partirent vers le port.

« -Combien doit-on ramener aujourd'hui? Demanda Harry.

-Cinq noises chacun. (1)

-Cinq noises! Bon alors qu'est-ce-qu'on fait?

-On a qu'à aller au marché?

-Non, tout le monde y sera. Il réfléchit quelques instants. Allons au port! Il y a une grosse cargaison aujourd'hui, on arrivera bien à trouver quelque chose.

-Comment le sais-tu? S'étonna Neville.

-Je le sais c'est tout. Allons-y. »

Ils arrivèrent au port un quart d'heure plus tard. Partout, marins, commerçants ou voyageurs s'agitaient, désireux de partir au plus vite ou au contraire de récupérer leurs marchandises. Un énorme bateau avait accosté le matin même, le Chaudron.

« -Eh, les gosses poussez vous un peu! Vous gênez! dit un jeune homme baraqué d'une vingtaine d'années en les bousculant.

-Salut Sem!

-Harry! Je t'avais pas reconnu! Comment tu vas? Dit le jeune homme

-Très bien. Voici Neville, dit-il en présentant son ami. Tu pourrais voir si on peut aider à faire

quelque chose?

-Bien sûr! Avec ce qui vient d'arriver ce matin, crois-moi, y'a du boulot! S'écria t-il en montrant l'énorme navire du doigt. J'y vais, rester là surtout! Si je trouve quelque chose, je te le fais parvenir, lui lanca t-il en s'éloignant. »

Harry et Neville s'assirent sur des grosses caisses en bois qui se trouvaient tout près.

« - Qui est-ce? Tu le connais? Demanda Neville.

-Oh, Seamus?! C'est une vieille connaissance! Il m'a aidé une fois où je m'étais fourré dans des embrouilles. Depuis, on est potes.

-Des embrouilles?

-Euh... ouais, enfin... Si tu veux, une fois j'ai surpris un groupe d'homme qui trafiquait quelque chose, je sais pas quoi. Ils m'ont vu et ont cru que je les espionnais. Seamus leur a dit que j'étais qu'un gamin et que j'avais sûrement aucune intentions de ce genre. Ensuite, il m'a racompagné jusqu'à l'orphelinat et on en a profité pour parler un peu. Depuis, il me file des petits boulots volontiers au port. Si je viens ici c'est sûr que j'en trouve un.

-C'est super! S'exclama Neville.

-Arrête! Toi aussi, tu viens ici demain et il se souviendra de toi. Tu viens ici toute cette semaine et tu te fais ta place.

-Hey Harry! Comment ça va bonhomme?

Un homme s'approchait d'eux. Il était grand et large. Ses cheveux et sa barbe hirsute formaient autour de lui une touffe inextricable. Il devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années mais semblait encore être à sa première jeunesse.

-Hagrid! Moi ça va! Et toi? S'écria Harry.

-Ca va, ca va. C'est qui lui?

-Oh, je te présente Neville, dit Harry puis se tournant vers Neville, Neville voici Hagrid.

-Bonjour, dit ce dernier d'une voix timide.

-Bonjour, bonjour. Allez, vite il n'y a pas de temps à perdre! Harry, tiens, il lui tendit un morceau de pain, du fromage, une bouteille et une besace, tu montes ça à Dean, à la vigie. Toi, il se tourna vers Neville, tu viens avec moi, je vais bien te trouver quelque chose.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux et Harry fonça vers le bateau. Il fourra la nourriture et la bouteille dans le sac et le passa en bandoulière. Puis, il commença à escalader les filets. Harry se dit que si Neville le voyait comme ça en train de monter, il accourrait en lui criant de descendre car il n'avait sans doute pas compris quand Hagrid lui avait demandé d'aller à la vigie. En effet, le garçon ne savait pas grand chose de la vie sur les bateaux et du mode de vie approprié car si Harry rêvait de voyager un jour sur les mers, Neville n'était pas du tout interessé et préférait gagner le peu d'argent demandé par l'orphelinat au marché plutôt qu'au port. Vingt minutes plus tard, il arriva au sommêt.

« - Salut, Dean! Un petit creux?

-Harry! Tu peux même pas imaginer, lui dit-il alors que son ventre émettait un gargouillement des plus sonores. »

Harry rigola et Dean se mit à manger. Il était grand et sa peau, tannée par le soleil, pelait à quelques endroits. Il portait ses cheveux bruns, un peu crépu car sa mère était Africaine, longs et noués en catogan. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu hypnotique, tellement clair qu'il parraissait argent. Lorsqu'il eut finit de manger, il lui tendit un parchemin et lui dit:

« -Tiens, va donner ça au Capitaine.

Il lui glissa dans la main deux pièces de bronze.

-Merci, Dean! A bientôt!

-Salut, Harry! »

Il commença à redescendre. Le ciel était beau, il n'y avait pas un nuage et les mouttes volaient autour de lui en criant. L'une d'elle s'était posée tout près de lui. Il la chassa et sourit. Il aimait cette ambiance chaleureuse, cette agitation rêgnant un peu partout, cette rumeur lointaine qui montait vers lui. Son monde était là, sous pieds. Il se pencha et regarda sous lui.

« Bientôt, se dit-il, bientôt moi aussi je ferai partie d'un équipage et je sillonerai les mers sur un immense navire! Et quand je reviendrai, je serai grand, fort et intelligent! Tout le monde m'admirera! Bientôt, je partirai... »

« -Harry!! Youhou! Je suis làà!!

-Neville! Alors? Comment ça se passe pour toi?

-Super!

Harry finit de descendre les derniers mètres et sauta sur le pont du bateau.

-Hagrid m'a amener à un homme et je l'ai aidé à descendre ses valises. Regarde! Il m'a donné deux Noises!

Harry regarda les petites pièces de bronze puis Neville. Le petit garçon trépignait de joie. Harry lui sourit.

-Combien de valises as-tu descendu?

-Je ne sais plus, peut-être cinq ou six, peut-être plus.

Harry perdit son sourire, il avait déjà descendu des valises. On lui avait alors donné une Noise par valise. Neville s'était fait avoir.

-Tu as encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre, Neville. Retournes-y, je pense qu'il doit encore avoir des valises à descendre. Et cette fois-ci, affirmes-toi et demande une Noise par valise. C'est le prix.

-Ah bon? S'étonna Neville, penaud.

-Oui, allez j'y vais.

-Où?

Harry montra le parchemin.

-Donner ceci au Capitaine.

Et il partit en courant vers la terre ferme. Il franchit la passerelle et croisa Seamus.

« -Tu saurais pas où pourrait être le Cap' par hasard? Lui demanda t-il.

-Si! Aux entrepôts! Avec une veste rouge!

-Ok! Merci! »

Il se dirigea vers les entrepôts. Un attroupement s'était formé devant les portes ouvertes. Harry se faufila vers l'homme vêtu d'une veste rouge.

-«Señor Capitaine?

-Oui, c'est moi! Répondit-il de sa voix de ténor, qu'est-ce que tu veux gamin?

-Tenez, il lui tendit le parchemin, c'est Dean qui m'envoie.

Il ouvrit le parchemin, le lit et la glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il lui rendit trois Noises.

-Merci, petit.

-Merci, Señor. »

Il s'éloigna des entrepôts et retourna vers le bateau.

« -Hep, Harry! Viens voir deux minutes s'il te plait!, c'était la grosse voix d'Hagrid.

Il tourna la tête pour voir d'où elle venait, l'aperçut et s'approcha de lui. L'homme passa son gros bras autour des épaules de Harry et ils s'éloignèrent un peu de la foule qui se pressait toujours autant devant le navire. Il paraissait tourmenté, comme s'il hésitait à lui dire quelque chose. Harry se demandait qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état. Il connaissait Hagrid. C'était quelqu'un d'instantané, qui vivait sur le moment.

Le petit garçon leva la tête vers lui. Il ne voyait que sa barbe et ses yeux, qui brillaient comme deux petites pierres noires. Il regardait droit devant et balbutia un peu avant de se lancer à l'eau.

« - Ecoute petit... Je sais ce que tu vas dire mais je te demandes de réfléchir sérieusement à tout ce que ça va engendrer et tous les problèmes que ça va t'apporter. Ne prends pas ça à la légère car moi, je suis très sérieux. Néanmoins, si je te le propose, c'est que j'ai confiance en toi, je pense que tu es prêt et que tu en ai capable...

Au fur et à mesure que Hagrid parlait, Harry eut un peu peur. Il était quelque peu déboussolé et se demandait que pouvait bien être cette ... mission?

-Oui, euh... d'accord, mais de quoi... enfin qu'est-ce que...

-Et bien, hier, le Capitaine m'a convoqué pour me demander de trouver un nouveau mousse. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait peut-être t'interesser...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, il n'en eut pas besoin. Les yeux du petit garçon pétillaient de joie. Il savait qu'il dirait oui, il le savait déjà avant de lui demander.

Embarquer. Son rêve le plus cher était en train de se réaliser. Il n'en avait parlé à personne mais Hagrid, lui, avait deviné et il lui en était reconnaissant.

-Bien sûr que ça m'interesse, s'écria t-il quand il reprit ses esprits.

Hagrid le regardait avec amusement. Le petit garçon s'en allait de nouveau sur son petit nuage, ne réalisant pas tout à fait encore ce qui se passait. Il lui rapellait lui-même, au même âge. Il y a tellement longtemps. Il n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles. Mousse, on lui proposait d'être mousse! Oh, sûr, ce serait pas facile tous les jours. Il y aurait des tâches ingrates et pas très reluisantes mais après tout tout le monde était passé par là, non? Et maintenant c'était son tour. Il en avait vu s'embarquer des mousses depuis qu'il travaillait au port, et maintenant c'était son tour.

« Je vais devenir marin. » Murmura t-il, un sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

Hagrid éclata de rire et posa sa main de géant sur son épaule frèle.

« -Oui, petit! »

« -Harry!! »

Le futur marin se retourna. Neville courrait vers lui en brandissant les quelques pièces de bronze qu'il avait récolté.

« -Regarde tout ce que j'ai gagné!

-Moi aussi j'ai une bonne nouvelle Neville. J'embarque!

Neville le regarda sans comprendre.

-Tu embarques? Comment ça tu embarques??

-Hagrid vient de me proposer de devenir mousse.

-Ah bon, dit-il. Mais, c'est quoi mousse?

Hagrid leva les yeux aux ciel et Harry se frappa le front du plat de la main. Neville, toujours aussi ahuri les regardait tous les deux à tour de rôle, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils faisaient des têtes pareilles.

-Tu as encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre gamin, dit Hagrid de sa grosse voix bourrue.

Neville rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Harry éclata de rire.

-Harry, présente toi ici demain matin à la première heure. Je te présenterai au Capitaine. On verra si tu lui plait ou quoi mais normalement y'aura pas de problèmes.

Harry acquiesca.

Un bruit d'estomac retentit soudain. Neville qui retrouvait peu à peu sa couleur normale, rougit immédiatement quand les deux regards se tournèrent vers lui.

-Euh... désolé, geignit t-il.

-Allez viens, on va aller chercher quelque chose au marché, dit Harry en se dirigeant vers la sortie du port. Salut Hagrid, encore merci et à demain! Ajouta t-il en se retournant.

Le vieux marin lui fit un signe de main et retourna vers le bateau.

Les deux enfants quant à eux, prirent la direction du marché. Neville qui ne venait pas souvent au port racontait joyeusement sa matinée à Harry, qui s'en fichait un peu, trouvait le garçon décidément bien naïf et voguait déjà sur des océans nouveaux.

Le soleil était au point le plus haut dans le ciel. Les ombres avaient disparues et la chaleur qui rêgnait dans les petites rues étroites de St Domingue était étouffante.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur la place du marché, les marchands commençaient déjà à plier bagages. D'un regard entendu, les deux garçons s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Tandis que Neville se dirigeait vers les étalages de fruits, Harry s'avança discretement vers la masure du boulanger. C'était un homme prétentieux et radin mais à moitié aveugle.

Le petit voleur regarda par la fenêtre crasseuse de la boulangerie. De la fournée de ce matin, il ne restait quasiment rien: deux ou trois miches de pain, quelques tartines ici ou là et une longue ficelle. Harry se déplaça afin d'atteindre la porte d'entrée, ouverte. Il passa sa tête à travers l'ouverture. Le bonhomme était de dos, en train de cuire une nouvelle tournée. Le p'tit jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui, personne ne s'occupait de lui. Il reporta son attention sur les pains posés à quelques mètres de lui.

Lentement, il commença à entrer. Un pied après l'autre sur le sol de terre batue. Il sursauta brusquement mais sans bruit quand le boulanger toussa. Grimaçant, il reprit son activité. A un mètre de la table où le tout était entreposé, il s'arrêta, tandit tout son corps et attrapa la plus grosse des miches. Son trésor sous le bras il sortit en courant. L'autre, n'avait rien vu et la scène avait durée à peine quelques minutes.

Il ne s'arrêta qu'à une vingtaine de mètre de la maison. Soudain, deux cris l'interpellèrent. Il tourna la tête vers la droite et vit Neville, poursuivit par le marchand volé.

« -Zut, grogna t-il, c'est malin. »

Il leva le bras sans rien dire et Neville le vit. Il se dirigea vers lui. Le temps qu'il arrive, le brun analysa la situation. Aucun autre marchand ne s'en occupait, ils n'en avaient donc qu'un à semer. Vu l'heure le mieux serait de le perdre dans les ruelles puis de sortitr de la ville en prenant le bois.

Neville était aussi rouge que les trois tomates qu'il avait réussi à piquer. Harry lui tendit la main et l'autre s'y accrocha. Le tirant presque il le guida dans les ruelles. La distance entre eux et le marchand ne faisait que de s'agrandir.

A la sortie de la ville, ils s'arrêtèrent pour souffler un peu puis repartir au pas de course. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la petite forêt clairsemée qui poussait là. Harry en tête, Neville derrière lui, ils s'engagèrent sur une piste tracée par des animaux inconnus et invisibles. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche, ils entendirent les cris des oiseaux de mer, tout proche. Ils arrivèrent bientôt sur une falaise surplombant la mer. Ils s'asseyèrent dans l'herbe haute et partagèrent leur butin. Ils mangèrent sans bruit, observant la ville qu'ils apercevait plus bas.

Son repas terminé, Harry s'alongea par terre et ferma les yeux. Bientôt il naviguerait sans voir la terre ferme pendant des mois. Il profitait de ses derniers jours à sentir contre son dos la terre chaude, les brins d'herbe qui lui chatouilaient les joues et les oreilles, le bruit des arbres qui se balançaient au dessus de lui dans le vent.

Harry se redressa brusquement.

« -Allons voir le vieux Miguel, proposa t-il. »

Neville ne dit rien. Simplement, il se leva. Et Harry, le suivant dans son mouvement, aurait parier cher qu'il était encore boulversé par la course poursuite de tout à l'heure. Jamais il ne s'était fait prendre et cela le blessait dans sa fierté car il avait paniqué en entendant les cris du marchand.

Ils reprirent leur ascension dans la forêt, délaissant la côte pour s'enfoncer dans les terres. La maison du vieux Miguel était perchée en haut de la colline. Le vieux Miguel, Harry l'avait rencontré le jour où il avait en quelque sorte pris sa retraite. Il était pas très vieux à l'époque, quel âge pouvait-il bien avoir, six, sept ans peut-être? Il était arrivé sur le port par hasard et était tombé sur le vieux marin. Hagrid aussi était là. Le Miguel l'avait pris à témoin quand il l'avait vu là, avec son air de tomber du lit et ses cheveux en bataille. Il s'était penché et l'avait pris par les épaules et lui avait dit:

« Hein, p'tit! Toi tu viendras voir le vieux Miguel!

Il avait grimaçé un peu parce qu'il parlait fort et puis, il comprenait pas tout.

-Tu montras le voir dans sa vieille masure tout en haut de la colline! Tu lui diras tout ce qui se passe ici, les bateaux, les marins et tout ça, pas vrai que tu le feras? »

« Et il l'avais fait, se souvenait-il. Toutes les semaines, à peu près, je montais le voir le vieux. Il m' avait raconté tout ce qu'il savait, tout ce qu'il avait appris de sa longue vie de marin. Et moi, j'étais content: j'avais un rôle à tenir, j'étais utile car quelqu'un comptait sur moi. J'en était fier. Et ça m'a un peu forçé à aller au port, à y passer du temps. Pas sûr que sans ça j'y serais aller. A l'époque, le vieux Vernon et sa bonne femme, ils nous demandait pas encore de ramener des pièces, alors je m'essayais là et puis je regardais. J'apprenais. Hagrid m'avait reconnu et au fur et à mesure, le reste des marins aussi. Le p'tit Miguel qu'on m'appellait. »

Un aboiement retentit, les oiseaux se turent et les deux garçons sursautèrent. Un chien déboula vers eux. Il sauta sur Harry qui tomba à la renverse en rigolant. Le chien lui lêchait le visage.

« -Ahahaha!! Miff!Miff! Arrête! Hoqueta t-il.

Le chiens se recula un peu, s'assit et le regarda la tête penchée pendant que le garçon essuyait son visage et se relevait.

« -Allez, viens, dit-il au chien. »

Ils arrivaient en haut de la colline. A une centaine de mètre, au milieu d'une clairière, on pouvait voir une vieille petite bicoque. Celle du vieux Miguel.

Le vieux marin les attendait, assis sur un banc devant chez lui. En les voyant, il sourit de toutes ses dents qu'il n'avait plus. Le chien repartit au devant des deux garçons en courant et en aboyant. Il posa sa grosse tête sur les genoux du vieillard et celui-ci déposa sa main osseuse dessus.

-Bonjour Miguel! Dit Harry en s'essayant par terre devant le vieux.

-Bonjour les jeunes!

Neville arriva quelques secondes plus tard et s'asseya sur le banc, à côté du vieux. Le chien, Miff, vint s'asseoir près de Harry.

-Alors petit, qu'est-ce qui se passe en bas?

-Le Peau de Larmes est enfin de retour!

-Ah! Et comment vas Hagrid? Toujours aussi bourru?

-Toujours, tu le connais.

-Sur.

-Ils reviennent du Brésil, des caisses entières de bois rouges, de trucs j'avais jamais vu ça! Surtout qu'ils sont passés par les côtes africaines et espagnoles avant.

-Ah, ils ont fait le grand tour si je comprends bien.

-Et pas qu'un peu!

-Bien, bien.

Harry avança doucement sa main vers le chien et tapota trois petits coups sur sa patte antérieure. Personne n'avait rien vu. Tout d'un coup, Miff se leva et attrapa la main de Neville, le tirant comme s'il voulait l'inviter à jouer. Miguel haussa un sourcil mais n'intervint pas.

-Allez petit, vas-y! Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu quelqu'un pour jouer le vieux Miff.

Neville ne dit rien et se laissa emporter par l'animal. Ils les regardèrent s'éloigner. Quand ils ne furent plus que deux points au loin, le vieux marin se tourna vers Harry, l'air suspicieux.

-Dis donc, ça fait longtemps que tu m'as pas fait ce coup là toi. Que se passe t-il pour que tu veuille rien dire devant ton ami?

-Neville est au courant. Je lui ai dit ce matin mais il n'a pas saisi. J'y ai réfléchi depuis et je me dit qu'il ne vaut mieux rien lui dire, ou alors au dernier moment.

Harry releva la tête et vit sur le visage ridé du marin, un sourire immense.

-Tu embarques, c'est ça?

-Oui.

-Ch'ui heureux pour toi petit. Tu reprends mon flambeau.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il allait lui manquer le vieux. C'était comme même lui qui lui avait tout appris, du moins en théorie. Ils avaient appris à se connaître, à s'apprivoiser. Lui, le vieux loup de mer avec ses manies et ses habitudes et lui, le petit garçon turbulent et désobéissant. Mais ils avaient su trouver chez l'autre une part d'eux-même.

-Et sur quel bateau? Demanda t-il en le sortant de ses pensées, alors qu'il connaissait la réponse.

-Le Chaudron...

-C'est un bon navire pour débuter.

-Pour débuter?

-Et bien oui! Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de rester sur le même batiment toute ta vie!

Il n'y avait pas pensé. La seule image présente dans son esprit était son départ. Il n'avait même pas songé à changer de navire. C'est vrai, il le ferait surement maintenant qu'il y pensait. C'était idiot de se dire qu'il allait rester sur Hogwarts toute sa vie. Cela en faisait des années.

-A vrai dire je n'y ai pas pensé.

-Tu as raison. Vit au jour le jour. Mais trouve toi un objectif. Un but pour toute une vie. Sinon, elle ne vaut rien.

« _Mon objectif, c'était devenir marin, pensa t-il. Maintenant, j'en ai plus._ Il secoua la tête_, pas la peine de s'en faire pour ça. Ce n'est pas urgent. »_

Soudain, une question s'imposa dans son esprit.

_-_Et toi, Miguel c'était quoi ton but?

Une masse de poil s'abattit sur la tête du petit garçon et des aboiements lui résonnèrent aux oreilles.

-Miff! Pousse toi un peu! T'es lourd, j'arrive plus à respirer!

Le chien s'enleva mais revint, pour s'allonger de tout son long sur les jambes de Harry qui lui carressa la tête en soupirant.

Neville arrivait derrière en courant, la figure écarlate et Miguel éclata de rire.

-T'es encore loin de le battre à la course! Il a beau être vieux mon chien, il est pas encore tout à fait rouillé!

Neville s'arrêta près de Harry et essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

-Harry... Tu as vu où est le soleil?! On est pas en avance et on ferait mieux de se dépêcher si on veut pas se prendre une raclée par Vernon.

-T'as raison, mince! Pousse toi Miff! »

Il se releva et ils partirent en courant. Harry leva simplement sa main vers le ciel en guise d'au revoir. Miguel ne dit rien, il était habitué à ses départs en trombe.

Les deux garçons dévalèrent la colline à toute allure. Ils débarquèrent dans la ville alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Dans un virage, Neville bouscula une dame qui l'apostropha violemment. Il s'arrêta, se confondant en milles escuses et Harry revint sur ses pas pour lui attraper le bras et repartir en courant.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'orphelinat, elle était fermée.

-Et zut! Jura Harry, en tapant du pied.

Neville prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers la grande porte en bois vert. Il frappa trois coups et recula de quelques pas.

Une voix bougonnante leur parvint, de plus en plus forte, se rapprochant d'eux. Le bruit du loquet qu'on ouvre retentit et la grosse tête du Dursley apparut. Il marmonnait dans sa moustache.

-Chenapants, je devrais même pas vous ouvrir. Z'avez trainez toute la journée. Rien fait, et bien content de rentrer manger et dormir ici. A les marins... peuvent donc pas assumer leurs ébats et élever leurs gosses tout seul?

Comprenant qu'il y en avait pour un bout de temsp s'il ne faisait rien, Harry s'avança vers le grogneur et lui tendit ses cinq noises. Il se faufila ensuite dans les quelques centimètres que l'homme n'avait pas envahit. Il reprit ses esprits et se tourna vers Neville.

-L'argent! Demanda t-il agressivement.

Tremblant, le petit garçon s'avança et tendit les pièces. Dursley se recula et s'enfonça dans le couloir sombre, Neville à sa suite.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la cuisine, il vit Harry manger sur une table, à part. Cela lui parut étrange car d'habitude il aimait raconter ses exploits de la journée. Et aujourd'hui, ça avait été mouvementé. Harry Potter était un vantard. La plupart des garçons l'appréciait peu, ce qui ne les empêchaient pas de l'admirer. Car Harry Potter était un casse-cou. C'était un enfant insolent, qui détestait les règles par dessus tout. Les marchands du quartier ainsi que les Dursley pensaient que c'était l'abscence de parents qui le rendait aussi désobéissant. Mais ce qui lui manquait c'était juste de l'amour. Il en demandait à en revendre. Et pour cela, seul le vieux Miguel et son chien, et indirectement les marins du port lui avaient fourni un minimumd'affection et d'appréciation de ce qu'il était.

Neville s'assit à côté de lui et ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Malgré leurs caractères opposés, ils arrivaient à s'entendre, s'inculquant le peu qu'ils savaient.

Aux tables d'à côté, on se retournait pour les regarder. Ce n'était pas leur retard qui les étonnaient, non ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux-là arrivaient en retard mais le silence de Harry. Tous les soirs, il racontait toutes ses péripéties de la journée, c'était une sorte de tradition.

Quand il eut fini, Harry prit son assiette et alla la déposer dans un bac où plusieures avaient déjà été déposées. Il monta l'escalier et entra dans son dortoir. Il s'accouda à la fenêtre et regarda au dehors. La nuit était tombée. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel. Au loin, il apercevait la mer et les mats des bateaux qui dépassaient des maisons. Il avait hate d'être à demain. Il savait que Hogwarts appareillait le lendemain soir car il ne faisait qu'une courte escale à St Domingue, pour approvisionner l'île et...

-On fait son timide maintenant, Potter? Retentit une voix en crachant le dernier mot.

Il se retourna vivement. Devant lui, Dudley Dursley. Le fils unique des Dursley. Un garçon aussi maigre que son père et aimable que sa mère, qui adorait persécuter les enfants.

-Dursley fils, siffla Harry. Je rêve ou tu as monté les escaliers pour aller dans un dortoir?

-Toujours aussi arrogant Potter. Tu feras moins le malin quand je t'aurais applati une bonne fois pour toute.

-J'ai déjà entendu ça... qui donc?

-Très drôle, tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas se battre ici.

-C'est vrai...

Dudley eut l'air étonné de voir Harry l'avouer.

-ça décevrait papa et môman.

-Espèce de...

Il se jeta sur lui. Harry l'évita et grimpa sur un des lits d'à côté, assez rapidement pour le voir se cogner à la vitre. Cette dernière vibra dangereusement et tous les enfants présents retinrent leurs respiration, craignant qu'elle se casse.

Dudley se retourna bruyamment.

-T'as de la chance Potter. Sinon ça aurait été ta fête.

-hum... Merci, j'ai assez avec toi.

-Comment tu ...

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici?

C'était la voix de la Pétunia. Tous les enfants s'éparpillèrent immédiatement quand ils entendirent le son lourd du gros pied de la gouvernante.

-Dudley, mon chéri, que fais tu ici? Dit-elle d'une voix douce, et un peu plus aprement. Et vous là, au lit, de suite! Viens mon chéri.

Harry eut une grimace de dégout et s'avança d'un pas trainant vers son lit. Il se coucha et leva les yeux vers le bout de ciel qu'il apercevait à travers la fenêtre. Une étoile se distinguait des autres, elle brillait plus fort. Le petit garçon sourit et ferma les yeux, s'enroulant dans ses maigres couvertures.

Le soleil se levait sur Saint-Domingue. Doucement, la ville se réveillait. On pouvait voir quelques commerçants qui sortaient dans la rue et préparaient leurs boutiques, des fenêtres s'ouvraient à des femmes à poitrines généreuses qui secouaient leurs draps. Mais c'était au port que l'agitation rêgnait le plus. Les marins s'interpellaient de bateaux en bateaux et chargeaient leurs cargaisons. L'atmosphère était joyeuse.

Dans le centre de la ville, les rayons du soleil traversèrent les carreaux crasseux d'un orphelinat. Dans le dortoir des garçons, les enfants dormaient encore. Un seul était réveillé. Il s'habilla rapidement, rassembla dans un bout de drap les quelques objets qui lui appartenaient et descendit prudemment, sans faire aucun bruit, l'escalier de bois craquant. A son pied, il s'arrêta. La vieille Pétunia ne tarderait pas à monter réveiller les autres. Elle avait déjà préparé le petit-déjeuner. Il s'approcha de la table où tout était déposé. Il prit la cruche à pleines mains et but au goulot. Il chipa ensuite trois petits pains et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il leva délicatement la poignée, l'ouvrit, sortit et partit en courant jusqu'au bout de la rue. Là, il s'arrêta et attendit. Soudain, la fenêtre de son étage s'ouvrit et la Pétunia apparut.

-HARRY POTTER, SALE PETIT VAURIEN JE SAIS QUE TU ES PAR LA! REVIENS ICI OU TOUT DE SUITE OU TU ENTENDRAS PARLER DE MOI!

Harry pouffa et repartit joyeusement vers le port.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il monta sur le pont du Chaudron. Il vit Hagrid un peu plus loin et se dirigea vers lui. Ce dernier l'aperçut et lui fit un signe de main. Harry hocha la tête et s'arrêta. Quand il eut finit, le vieux marin vint vers lui.

-Asseois toi là, lui dit-il en désignant un amoncellement de cordes, ne bouge pas et observe ce qui se passe. Je viendrais te voir quand on aura quitté le port.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir. L'émotion était telle qu'il ne pouvait plus parler. Hagrid s'en aperçut et sourit puis il s'éloigna et commença à donner des ordres à tout le monde.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, ils s'éloignait du port. Harry se leva et s'approcha de la rambarde du bateau. Il s'y accouda et posa sa tête entre ses bras. Toute sa vie, tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à présent s'éloignait de lui. Une brise lui caressa le visage.

Une brise qui reflétait bien des senteurs, des horizons et des aventures.

**oOoOoOo**

**A suivre...**

Je suis désolée j'ai préféré reprendre la monnaie sorcière, ce sera plus facile.

Les conversions: 1 gallion d'or 17 mornilles d'argent

1 mornille 29 Noises de bronze

_Et voilà un premier chapitre assez long je dois dire. Je pensais pas autant. Je sais pas quand je publierais le prochain mais je préviens que ça risque d'être assez irrégulier, désolé. Si quelque chose ne vas pas ou vous paraît bizarre n'hésitez pas, de plus je ne fais pas de bateau donc je ne connais pas le vocabulaire spécifique et tout ça... S désolé_

_J'espère que vous avez aimez quand même, reviewer plizz!_

_Biz_

_Tag_


	2. Europe me voilà!

**Chapitre 2: Europe me voilà!**

C'était une chaude après-midi d'été. Le bois du bateau était terni par la chaleur. Il grinçait et gémissait à chaque mouvement du navire. Autrement dit, souvent. En revanche, l'eau était d'une clarté resplendissante. La mer calme ondulait paresseusement, refletant des éclats dorés. Un bonheur pour les yeux. Et quelques fois, des bans de poissons passaient ça et là.

Harry s'essuya le front. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes sous la chaleur lancinante. A peine une demi-heure plus tôt, il avait retiré sa chemise tellement il n'en pouvait plus. Sa peau désormais exposée au soleil toute la journée avait été tannée encore et encore.

Cela faisait trois ans à quelques mois près qu'il avait été engagé comme mousse sur le Chaudron. Son corps était entièrement rodé, d'une adorable couleur miel. Ses yeux étaient toujours d'un vert aussi saisissant. «Ça te prend aux tripes quand tu les vois là, à briller comme des émeraudes, disaient les marins. T'as l'impression d'être une mouette: ça t'élève haut dans le ciel comme tu t'en rends même pas compte, et ça te laisse tomber. Et quand tu heurtes l'eau, que tu reviens sur terre, c'est encore pire.»

Ses yeux, donc si convoités, contrastaient avec la noirceur de ses cheveux et faisaient le plus grand bonheur des dames, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtaient dans un port fréquenté.

Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient longs maintenant et avait eut le temps de repousser. Il refusait aux marins de lui les couper eux-même. La dernière fois c'était l'un des femmes d'un des marins qui les lui avaient coupés, c'était sur la terre ferme, avant d'embarquer. Deux mois et demi auparavant. Ils étaient partis de San Juan un petit port sur l'île de Puerto Rico à destination de l'Espagne. Enfin! L'Europe. Harry l'attendait depuis trois ans. C'était un passage obligatoire pour devenir marin lui avait dit Hagrid. Et quand ils reviendraient aux Caraïbes, il serait enfin reconnu comme un véritable membre de l'équipage. Il serait à égalité avec eux. Il s'était douté que pour lui ce ne serait pas différent, il n'aurait pas de traitement de faveur. Il avait subi les humiliations et même si maintenant il avait quatorze ans et était sur le navire depuis plus longtemps que certains marins, il était quand même considéré comme... un enfant.

Mais outre le rite de passage pour devenir un homme, il avait hate de découvrir toutes ses choses nouvelles, voir de nouveaux horizons et paysages. Ces gens, ces espagnols, l'intriguaient. Ils avaient soi-disant un langue commune, différemment identique. On lui avait parlé de tous ces ports, et d'une mer intérieure! Cela lui paraissait completement fou. Il ne voyait pas comment cela pouvait être possible, chez lui c'était le contraire, c'était la mer qui entourait la terre, en créant une myriade d'îles, mais pas le contraire!

Le voyage avait été long. Très long. Il aimait la mer. Il adorait la mer. Naviguer. Mais là il commençait à desespérer de ne plus jamais revoir la terre. Pourtant, Hagrid lui avait assuré ce matin qu'ils étaient presque arrivés. Mais Harry avait du mal à le croire. Certes, ils se rapprochait toujours un peu plus mais depuis combien de temps lui disait-il qu'ils y étaient presque. Plus le voyage s'étirait, plus l'impatience de Harry était grande. Toutes les nuits, dans son hamac au fond de la cale, il rêvait de mille et une choses, de pays merveilleux.

« Mais pour l'instant... , soupirat-il. »

Il regarda à ses pieds. Le seau et la brosse étaient toujours là, et il n'avait fait que la moitié du pont. Il se remit à quatre pattes et entreprit de brosser durement le bois afin de lui redonner un peu d'éclat. Hagrid lui avait demander ce matin de laver le pont. Il fallait que le bateau soit dans le meilleur état possible en arrivant au port.

D'après ce qu'il avait compris, ils s'arrêtaient d'abord dans un port nommé Lisboa où ils restaient cinq jours. Ensuite, ils faisaient une pause de trois jours dans le petit port de Cadiz puis ils rentreraient dans cette mer intérieure pour atteindre le port de Barcelona. Là, ils restaient entre deux semaines, un mois afin de remettre le bateau entièrement en état.

Pendant que ces mains travaillaient, sa tête voyageait. Cependant, un cri le fit redescendre sur... mer. C'était la voix de Dean, à la vigie.

« Teeeerrrrrrree à l'horiizooonnn! »

Harry se leva précipitemment et glissa sur le sol mouillé. Il dérapa et se releva et s'approcha du bord. Au loin, là-bas, à l'horizon, se découpait une ligne plus foncée que la mer. Ses yeux brillaient de milles et une étoiles.

**oOo**

Ils mirent encore trois jours avant d'arriver à Lisboa. Chaque jour, Harry était un peu plus intenable. Il courrait partout et baclait ses besognes. Hagrid le réprimanda plus d'une fois mais il n'écoutait pas ce qu'on lui disait. Et lorsque, enfin, ils parvinrent au port européen, le vieux marin dut le menacer de l'accrocher au mat central pour qu'il cesse de sauter partout.

Cela calma le garçon tout de suite. Quelle honte si on le voyait arriver, ligoté comme un saucisson. Il se força à paraître sérieux.

Quelques heures plus tard, la passerelle fut posée. Harry la dévala en premier avant que quiconque aie pu réagir. Une fois à terre, il regarda autour de lui, les mains sur les hanches d'un air satisfait. Il regarda les gens agglutinés autour du navire. Ils n'étaient même pas différents. Certes leurs vêtements étaient un peu... étrange mais sans plus. Là, une toute petite pensée s'immisca dans son esprit: « Et maintenant? » Cela faisait des mois et des mois qu'il attendait ce moment mais pas une seconde il n'avait pensé ce qu'il ferait ensuite. La réponse vint plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Un choc dans le dos l'envoya en l'air et les citadins, amusés, rièrent. Furibond, le garçon se retourna aussi vite qu'il put. Et se retrouva face à Hagrid. Il dut lever la tête pour apercevoir son visage. D'instinct, il sentit qu'il avait poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin et se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'attarder. Il voulut partir en courant mais le géant lui attrapa le bras et , le soulevant de terre tout en avançant, l'apostropha violemment. Derrière eux, il entendait les badauds qui continuaient de rire.

« - Ça y est, t'es heureux? T'as posé le pied au sol et t'a réussi à te faire remarquer?? Alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir d'obéir, d'écouter et de faire comme tout le monde!

Harry penaud, ne dit rien.

-Et commence par aider à décharger! »

Il hocha la tête et s'enfuit vers la cale d'où les premiers marins ressortaient déjà, des caisses plein les bras. Il se fichait pas mal du sermon de Hagrid. Le vieux bourru l'énervait un peu mais il fallait qu'il se tienne à carreaux jusqu'au retour à St Domingue et le retour serait joué.

Il dévala les escaliers qui descendaient dans le ventre du navire. Le Capitaine supervisait les opérations et dictait à tous les marins quel colis il devait prendre. Lorsqu'il le vit, il parut comme soulagé, lui fit signe de venir et légua volontiers ses fonctions à Hagrid qui arrivait.

« - Viens petit. Je vais avoir besoin de toi.

-Oui, monsieur. »

Il remonta les escaliers derrière le gros homme et le suivit alors qu'il prenait la direction de se cabine qui se trouvait sur le second pont. Il s'addressa à son mousse sans le regarder.

« - Je dois me rendre chez un riche négociant pour affaire. Tu porteras les articles que j'ai à lui proposer.

Il poussa la porte de son bureau.

-Débarbouilles toi un peu la figure et enfiles ça, dit-il en lui montrant une chaise sur laquelle étaient posés des vêtements propres et une bassine d'eau. »

Harry ne dit rien. Il se lava sommairement le museau et retira ses vieux habits. Puis, il enfila les neufs. Ils étaient simples, juste un pantalon de toile et un chemisette claire.

Le Capitaine revint des arrières de ses appartements et lui fourra dans les bras un sac de toile assez lourd.

« -Allons-y, dit-il simplement. »

Ils descendirent du Chaudron et s'engagèrent au milieu des ruelles chaudes et encombrées. Harry le suivait. Il ne disait toujours rien. Son mutisme aurait inquiété quiconque le connaissait mais l'homme ne remarqua rien. En réalité, Harry l'aimait peu. Si autrefois, il le considérait comme un homme sensationnel et un formidable navigateur, il avait vite perdu ses illusions. Certes, c'était quelqu'un de juste qui traitait bien ses marins mais il était froid et ne se mêlait jamais à ses hommes. Il faisait éxécuter tous ses ordres par l'intermédiaire de Hagrid.

Cependant, le garçon était conscient de sa chance de débuter sa "carrière" à bord de ce navire-ci car il était réputé pour former de bons marins ... mais aussi pour ne pas les garder très longtemps.

Le Capitaine s'arrêta et Harry faillit lui rentrer dedans. Il glissa sa tête sur le côté et aperçut une porte immense, richement décorée. Elle s'ouvrit et un esclave de la maisonnée s'enquit de leur requête.

« - Je souhaiterais voir ton maître, dis lui que c'est de la part du Capitaine du Chaudron.

-Bien Monsieur. Je vais voir s'il peut vous recevoir. »

Il les fit entrer et les emmena dans un salon tout aussi décoré. Le Capitaine s'installa dans un fauteuil et Harry resta debout derrière. Il voyait tout à fait à quel jeu jouait le Capitaine mais il n'avait aucunement l'intention de montrer quoique soit. Le faire passer pour un esclave pour se faire bien voir était lâche mais il était bien capable de laisser ici, à Lisboa. Et ça il ne fallait surement pas que ça arrive.

Lorsque le propriétaire de la demeure arriva, Harry ne fut guère surpris de son apparence. Il était l'image vivante de sa maison, riche et gros. Petit, le visage rougeot, somptueusement vêtu, il possédait néanmoins de petits yeux vifs et malsains. Cet homme était rusé, très rusé. Et Harry voyait tout à fait par quels moyens il avait gagné cette fortune.

« - Ah! Mon vieil ami! Cela fait si longtemps! »

L'homme lui serra chaleureusement la main et n'aperçut même pas Harry.

« -Viens, viens! Allons dans mon bureau! Ah! Je vois que tu n'es pas venu les mains vides! C'est bien! Angelo! Angelo!

Un homme noir de forte carrure entra.

-Prends ce sac! »

Il s'avança vers Harry qui le lui tendit et suivit les deux autres hommes qui s'étaient déjà enfonçés dans les profondeurs de la maison.

Harry ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Devait-il rester ici et attendre le Capitaine ou bien retourner au navire? Et s'il le vendait comme esclave? Il secoua la tête, c'était ridicule. Cependant, il retourna tout de même à l'entrée de la maison, au moins s'il sortait il le verrait arriver.

L'esclave qui leur avait ouvert était toujours là. Il était assis sur le sol, à côté d'un énorme chien qui bavait et haletait sous la chaleur.

Harry s'assit en face de lui. Le silence s'installa pendant un long moment. Harry était plongé dans ses pensées et était conscient que l'autre l'observait.

« - Tu n'es pas un esclave, toi.

Harry releva la tête. L'homme avait dit ça d'une façon si neutre, comment pouvait-il être si calme alors que sa propre vie ne lui appartenait même pas?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu là?

-Je ne sais pas.

Bien sûr que si, il savait exactement pourquoi. Le Capitaine avait un égo surdimensionné et ne s'imaginait pas se rendre ici sans avoir un semblant de richesse. Et posseder un esclave, c'était la crème des crèmes.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Mais un tourbillon de question s'était installé dans son esprit. Qui était cet homme? Quelle était son histoire? Comment en était-il arrivé là? Que faisait-il ici?

-Comment es-tu arrivé ici?

-C'est une longue histoire.

Le visage de l'homme s'assombrit. Harry ne dit rien. Il savait sa question indiscrète mais sa curiosité était trop forte.

-Je suis né quelque part en Afrique m'a t-on dit. Je n'en ai que de très flous souvenirs. Je ne me souviens que du jour de mon départ de mon village. Ce matin-là, alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé, un des clans ennemis a attaqué. En quelques minutes, les maisons étaient en feu. Hébété, je suis sorti de chez moi. Je devais avoir cinq ou six ans, je ne sais plus. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Tout n'était plus qu'horreur et désespoir. Il y avait des corps partout. Je reconnaissais mes amis, mes cousins, le sage du village, des hommes et des femmes avec qui j'avais grandi, joué, partagé des choses. Et ils étaient là, allongés par terre, maculés de boue et de sang et le soir ou peut-être le lendemain, ils seraient dévorés par les animaux sauvages. Ce jour-là, j'ai vu mon père et ma mère tués sous mes yeux, ma petite soeur ravagée, mon grand frère torturé. Je ne sais pourquoi moi, on m'épargna, mais j'aurais préféré mourir ce jour-là, mourir avec eux. Un des hommes m'a attrapé et ligoté les mains dans le dos, si fort que je sentis le sang couler. Puis, il m'a enchainé par le cou aux autres survivants, nous étions à peine une vingtaine d'un village de cinquante personnes. C'était un véritable massacre. Pendant des jours et des jours, ils nous ont fait marché sans nous arrêtés ne nous donnant à boire et à manger que le strict minimum pour survivre. Pour se soulager, il fallait faire en marchant sans s'arrêter et si tu ralentissais tu étais fouetté. Beaucoup des miens sont morts pendant ce voyage et je ne sais comment j'ai survécus. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la ville, nous fûmes jetés dans un entrepot sale et grouillant de rats. Nous fûmes vendus le lendemain matin. La plupart fut embarqué pour l'Amérique mais moi je fus acheté par un riche négociant qui avait besoin d'un compagnon de jeu pour son fils, si j'avais embarqué sur ce bateau, je serai mort. C'était donc comme une sorte de répit que le destin m'offrait. Je restai cinq chez le marchand. Cinq ans avant que son fils ne se lasse de moi et me vende. Je fus ensuite racheté par un marchand blanc qui s'installait pour quelques mois et qui avait besoin d'un guide. Ces quelques mois se transformèrent en quelques années, il s'enrichit et me garda comme courrier. Je passais mes journées à courir partout en ville transmettre des messages et en quelque sorte je menais une belle vie. Une belle vie qui dura six ans ou sept ans avant qu'il ne se ruine et doive tout vendre. Et donc moi y compris. J'étais au sommêt de ma forme, j'avais seize ou dix-sept ans et je lui rapportais une grosse somme. Cette fois-ci, je n'y coupais pas, on m'embarqua pour l'Amérique.

Le voyage fut horrible. Je ne connaissais personne ici. Personne parmis ceux qui mourraient autour de moi. Je ne préférais pas me lier à quelqu'un de peur de le voir mourir mais de toute façon c'était chacun pour soi. Pendant un moment, je fus mal. Je délirais et j'avais de la fièvre. Je crus mourir mais cela se calma au bout de plusieurs semaines d'hallucinations, de souffrances et d'étouffements. Quand nous arrivâmes enfin, ils nous firent tous sortirent et descendrent du navire. A un moment, une jeune femme fut prise de folie et refusa de descendre. Nous étions tous attachés les uns aux autres, un des marins, celui qui semblait tout surperviser, coupa ses liens qui l'attachait au reste de la file, et la jeta par dessus bord. Elle avait toujours les mains liées et je la vis se noyer sous mes yeux. Cette image resta gravée dans ma mémoire et je n'entendis qu'à peine l'homme nous crier que cela nous serve d'exemple. Sur le quai, nous fûmes achetés immédiatement par le propriétaire d'une plantation de cannes à sucre. Pendant dix ans, je suis resté là à travailler dans cette plantation. J'étais, comment dire, un esclave fantome. Je travaillais, personne n'avait rien à me reprocher, je ne tentais pas de m'enfuir mais je ne faisait pas non plus du zèle auprès du planteur. Je haissais cette vie. Mais je ne haissais pas la vie. J'étais vivant et cela suffisait à me rendre heureux enfin un minimum car les conditions dans lesquels je vivais étaient justement invivables. Enfin toujours est-il qu'au bout de dix ans, par une suite d'évenements, on m'embarqua avec la fille du planteur direction l'Espagne avec pour mission de la surveiller. Mais à peine débarquée cette idiote me vendit et je disparus de sa vie. C'est comme ça que j'ai fini ici, à faire le portier pour un homme gras, riche et trafiquant. »

Des bruits de pas retentirent et Harry vit le Capitaine entrer dans son champ de vision. Il l'entendit à peine remercier le négociant et le soudoyer pour qu'il se dépêche. Ils sortirent.

Harry se retourna et regarda une dernière fois l'homme qui venait de lui raconter sa vie en quelques heures, dont il ne connaissait rien, même pas le prénom.

La soirée arrivait vite et Harry plutôt que descendre dans une taverne du port avec les autres marins, se coucha dans son hamac et repensa à tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Cette histoire l'avait profondément choqué. Comment les hommes pouvaient-ils être aussi cruels? Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une telle violence existait. C'était bien loin des coups bas à l'orphelinat et il se rendait compte désormais de sa naïveté. Lui qui se moquait si souvent de Neville à ce propos n'était en fait pas plus avançé. Neville. Voilà trois ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Depuis qu'il était parti pour la première fois de St Domingue. Ils y étaient retournés une fois depuis mais il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui. Quel âge avait-il maintenant? Onze ans? C'était l'âge qu'il avait quand il était parti, et le connaissant il n'avait surement pas encore quitté l'orphelinat pour devenir apprenti. Harry eut un petit pincement au coeur. Mine de rien, son ami lui manquait énormément et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé avec des jeunes de son âge. Il repensa au vieux Miguel. Que dirait-il s'il le voyait maintenant? Sa dernière conversation qu'il avait eu avec lui, lui revint en mémoire. Dire qu'il pensait passer toute sa vie sur le Chaudron, dire que le vieux avait passé toute sa vie sur le Chaudron, il se rendit compte de l'étendue de la chose et son estime pour l'ancien marin grandit encore. Il en fallait du courage.

**oOo**

Les cinq jours à Lisboa et les trois jours à Cadiz passèrent à une vitesse folle. Harry avait oublié sa morosité des premiers jours, faisait la tournée des tavernes et profitait de la vie comme il l'entendait.

Et bien vite, ils arrivèrent en vue du port de Barcelona.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le port en fin de matinée. L'arrivée d'un bateau en provenance de l'Amérique n'était pas un évênement qui survenait tous les jours et la foule amassée sur les quais était considérable. Harry n'avait jamais vu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens étaient aussi exités par l'arrivée d'un bateau.

Il se tenait le long de la rambarde et Hagrid était à coté de lui. Depuis qu'il était revenu de chez l'ami du Capitaine, il appréciait beaucoup plus le comportement du garçon et leur relation s'était considérablement améliorée.

« - Tu ne te rappelles donc pas comment tu étais les trois jours précédant notre arrivée à Lisboa? Lui demanda Hagrid.

-Oh! Je n'étais surement pas comme ça.

-Non, c'est vrai... Tu étais pire.

Harry le regarda, les yeux noirs et Hagrid éclata de rire.

-En tout cas, je ne comprends pas. Moi, c'est parce que je suis jeune, c'était la première fois que j'allais en Europe. Alors qu'eux...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil panoramique sur la foule qui s'étendait maintenant à moins d'une centaine de mètres.

-Eux, c'est pas la première fois qu'ils voient un bateau arriver, même des Amériques et puis entre arriver dans un pays et voir un bateau en représenter un, c'est tout à fait différent.

-C'est vrai, mais tous n'ont pas la chance ou l'envie de voyager en bateau et pourtant tant aimerait découvrir nos îles, nos villes, nos coutumes, nos moeurs. Vois-tu, nous sommes comme une petite fenetre qui s'ouvre dans leur esprit, qui leur permet de s'évader un peu de leur vie bien rangée, de rêver tout simplement.

-Hagrid! Viens voir!

Hagrid se retourna et alla voir ce qu'il se passait, laissant Harry seul pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

_« Après tout, peut-être a t-il raison... pensa t-il. »_

Harry sourit et se détacha de la rambarde pour aller aider les autres marins à accoster. Il commençait à connaître son rôle. C'était toujours les même manoeuvres, les mêmes gestes. Il effectuait les mêmes mouvements que les autres marins, autour de lui, sans y penser, chantant en choeur.

Une heure plus tard, le flanc droit du navire caressait en douceur le quai du port de Barcelona. Cette fois-ci , ce furent les marchands et la population qui montèrent à bord. Tout le long du pont principal, ils avaient exposés leurs spécialités qu'ils amenaient de chez eux, de leurs coeurs. Cela touchait tout les domaines, que ce soit plants de fleurs tropicales ou instruments de musique, animaux sauvages ou nourriture typique, ils avaient tous les choix.

Il y avait un monde monstre sur le bateau et Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Chaque marin avait été assigné à une spécialité mais Harry, comme mousse, était chargé d'aider un peu tout le monde et avait vite été débordé.

L'après-midi passa à une vitesse fulgurante.

Le soir quand tout fut rangé, les marins épuisés n'eurent même pas la force de descedre à terre chercher une taverne et ils se couchèrent de suite. Cependant, les ventes ne devaient durer que deux ou trois jours et ils auraient ensuite largement le temps de profiter des bienfaits de la ville espagnole.

Les bénéfices furent énormes et les marins se rendirent avec joie dans une taverne dès le troisième soir. Harry y alla lui aussi. Lorsqu'il descendit l'escalier pour pénétrer dans la pièce située au sous-sol, il resta bouche bée. C'était comme chez lui et pourtant... pourtant certaine choses clochaient. La disposition du lieu, le tavernier lui rappelaient des choses qu'il connaissait alors que les boissons, l'attitude des clients et celles des serveuses lui étaient totalement étrangères.

Il passa néanmoins une très bonne soirée, et ce certainement du à l'attention de certaines serveuses à son égard. En sortant, il était légèrement euphorique mais pas assez pour marcher de travers ou pour se perdre.

Les deux semaines passèrent ainsi, simplement. Le jour, ils travaillaient sur le bateau, nettoyaient, racommodaient, réparaient... et le soir, ils se rendaient dans une des nombreuses tavernes de la ville. Ils en avaient faits plusieurs dans le quartier du port et avaient fini par en trouver une simpathique, tenue par des immigrés antillais.

Ce délai, ce répit, ce relachement... bref, ces vacances avaient permis à Harry de resserer ses liens avec l'équipage, plus particulièrement avec Dean et Seamus, car algré la différence d'âges, ils appréciaient le garçon pour sa perspicacité et son caractère enjoué.

Il ne pensait plus du tout à son "affranchissement" et, illustrant parfautement l'adage, coulait des jours heureux.

A partir de la troisième semaine, le Capitaine et Hagrid commencèrent à envisager le départ. Le bateau était de nouveau en état et désormais les marins chargeaient de nouvelles marchandises, cette fois-ci typiquement espagnoles.

Harry pensait de nouveau à son retour triomphant au pays et, mine de rien, son comportement redevenait un peu plus exité chaque jour. Hagrid ne disait rien car le jeune mousse rentrerait grandi de son séjour en Europe. En effet, il était beaucoup plus mûr et obéissant qu'à son arrivée. Sa visite chez le négociant portugais était resté un mystère, il n'avait voulu dire à personne ce qui s'y était passé mais personne dans l'équipage n'était dupe.

Ils appareillèrent à la fin de l'été, dès l'aube. Comme toujours dans ces moments-là, l'agitation rêgnait. Les marins s'agitaient comme des fourmis, courant là et là. Harry était monté à la vigie relayer Dean. Le soleil se levait, accoudé à la rambarde, il contemplait une dernière fois la ville se réveiller. Il eut un pincement au coeur. Il ne savait pas qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de fouler ce sol.

**oOo**

_Deux mois plus tard,_

_St Domingue,_

Un jeune garçon courait dans les ruelles étroites de la ville. Il avait onze ou douze ans et était à bout de souffle lorsqu'il parvint au quartier du port. Les quais étaient étrangement déserts. Devant lui, se dressait un immensa navire et gravé en lettres élégantes: « _Le Chaudron. _»

Il en monta précipitemment la passerelle. Il y avait foule sur le pont principal. Un marin se retourna et lui sourit.

« - Dépeches toi Neville, ça commence. »

Le garçon hocha la tête. Il se fraya un chemin parmis le monde rassemblé là et gagna le premier rang.

« ... car après trois ans de bon et loyaux services, presque parfaits, son caractère heureux et souriant a su motiver tout l'équipage et je suis fier de t'annoncer que... »

Harry était devant lui. Il avait pris une dizaine de centimètres depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu et ses cheveux étaient plus longs que jamais. Ses yeux brillaient comme des comètes.

En plus de l'équipage, tout le port était venu. Tous s'étaient attachés au garçon et il vit certains marins verser quelques larmes dont le vieux Miguel qui était descendu de sa colline pour assister à l'évênement. Jamais un affranchissement, un simple passage de mousse à marin n'avait été si... officiel.

Hagrid déclamait son discours partialement. Seul le Capitaine manquait à l'appel. Il n'avait pu se résigner à descendre au milieu de toute cette foule et contemplait la scène de la fenètre de sa cabine.

Un mouvement de foule rappela Neville sur mer. Les hommes se précipitaient sur l'adolescent et il crint un instant qu'ils ne l'étouffe. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent enfin, et que Harry put de nouveau respirer, il apercut Neville. Emus, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre. Pendant une poignée de secondes, ils s'observèrent.

« -Salut, dit Neville.

Ils tombèrent dans les bras de l'autre.

-Neville, mon frère...

Ils restèrent ainsi sous l'oeil paternel des marins.

FIN

_(pour l'instant)_

_Ceci est un chapitre intermédiaire avant de bien commencer l'histoire, il ne sert pas à grand chose. Sauf le petit aparté contre l'esclavage mais c'est pour commencer à forger le caractère de notre Ryry _

_Réponse à audrey: merci beaucoup pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir en espèrant que la suite soit tout aussi bien tissée ) bisous_

_Et un gros merci à Maelys qui suis mes fics de près ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui prennet le temps de me lire_

_Prévisions du prochain chapitre: regarder sur le profil j'essaye d'actualiser x)_

_A la prochaine, toute review est la bien venue!_

_Bisous bisous_


End file.
